Unconditional
by Ellie Marsy
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Jasper, Alice, and their family.
1. Chapter 1

Here ya go, some Alice and Jasper fluff! I'm basically on Christmas break with not much to do, so that leaves me with more time to write.

I hope you all had a good Christmas!

I'm actually planning to write more parts to this story. Not continue this particular one, but write more chapters about Alice and Jasper.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe and all its characters.

* * *

Alice watched her husband reading at his desk. The light threw shadows across his face, highlighting the scars that ravaged it. His face was contorted in concentration, as it always was whenever he read. She smiled as she watched him. Jasper always looked the most at peace while reading. Sensing her emotions, Jasper looked up at her.

"What?"

Alice giggled. "I'm just wondering how you'd look like with glasses."

"Me?" he chuckled. "I think I'd look like a dork."

"I think you'd look just fine," she smiled.

He smiled back at her and returned to his book. She thought about how calm he looked, which didn't come easily for him; especially during the past few days. Alice remembered her trip to Volterra as vividly as if it were happening before her. She remembered the deep crimson eyes staring at her from the shadows and she remembered seeing Edward writhe in pain as Jane smiled at him, Bella screaming helplessly by his side. Her clearest memory was of Aro's spidery hand reaching out to her and clasping her own. She felt his fascination in her; his desire. Alice knew at that moment that she would see Aro again. She wished that she could freeze the moment Jasper was in, at peace and happy; because she knew it wouldn't last very long.

Feeling the change in her mood, Jasper looked up from his book. "Alice? What's the matter?"

He put his book on his desk and sat down beside her on their bed. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her close. Alice closed her eyes and melted into his embrace, relishing his touch. The past days had been the longest time they were apart since they first met.

"Tell me. What's wrong?"

She smiled. They were more in tuned with each other's emotions than any of the other Cullens. They never had kept any secrets from each other. Alice sighed. "I have to tell you something."

Jasper waited in silence, stroking her hair. She knew he was waiting patiently for her, yet she felt his worry.

"Something happened... in Volterra. Something happened with Aro." He continued to wait. She felt his grip tighten as thought the mention of Aro's name threatened to hurt her. "Aro threatened to turn Bella. He said she had to become a vampire. To stop him from hurting her, I told him that she eventually would change. I had to let him hold my hand so that he would see my visions of her... He knows I predict the future... And he wants me on his guard."

If he were human, Jasper would have stopped breathing. He was silent for such a long time that Alice looked into his face out of worry. He was staring straight ahead, his jaw clenched.

"Jasper?"

Jasper looked back at Alice. His expression softened, though his grip was still tight. His eyes were dark and would have been frightening, but she knew better than to be scared of Jasper.

"He wants to take you."

Alice nodded. "When he looked at me... I knew that he wouldn't give in very easily." Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. "Please, don't be mad with Edward. He's just as mad about this as you."

"I should've gone with you."

"Jasper, no-"

"When Emmett and Rosalie left for the airport, I should've gone with you."

"No! I already told you, if Edward had seen you-"

"I wouldn't have gone for Edward."

Alice stared into her husband's eyes. The peace that was there from when he was reading was completely gone and replaced by anger. She couldn't bear to tell him that she didn't have any vision of him, Rosalie, and Emmett. She couldn't tell him the real reason why she told him not to go.

He pulled her off of him and sat by the edge of the bed. Alice resisted the urge to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Aro... He won't stop until he gets you."

"He won't. Not anytime soon-"

"You don't know them, Alice. When I was with Maria, I witnessed myself the lengths that the Volturi will go for more power. Aro will only abide by his own rules but that doesn't rule out what he's willing to hide or cover up."

"He said that he'd wait for Bella to be... changed. I don't see their decisions changing any time soon... Jasper, I'm so sorry."

He turned to face her. For a while, Alice thought he was about to storm off. Her eyes suddenly unfocused as a vision overcame her. She saw Jasper taking off into the woods and leaving her alone in their room. She felt a stab of pain as she saw herself clinging onto her own arms, overcome with a sudden feeling of loneliness. Alice came out of her vision with a gasp and found herself back in Jasper's arms. He had felt her pain as she had her vision. He was holding her close and his face was filled with worry. He stroked her face softly. She smiled.

"I'm okay."

Jasper pulled her close and embraced her. "I'm not gonna let him take you, Alice."

Alice closed her eyes and melted into his embrace. "I know."

They held each other, forgetting about the Volturi, only knowing the other. Jasper would never abandon her, and she wasn't ready to do the same.

"Alice," he finally spoke after what seemed to be an eternity. "I know that you lied." She didn't let go of him, but her body tensed. "I know that you lied when you called me on the phone."

"Jasper, I was-"

"You were doing it to protect me. I know."

"How?"

"You told me you'd get out before anything happened. I don't know how, but in my gut I knew that it wasn't very likely."

"Then why didn't you go?"

"Because you weren't just asking me not to go. You were asking me to trust you. And I did. It was the most painful thing I ever had to do."

Alice held him tighter. "I saw you going to Italy. I saw what would have happened if you did, I just couldn't-"

"I know. You do what you can to protect me, just as I do for you. And given our suddenly eventful lifestyle, I don't think that's the last time we'll be protecting each other from danger. I just need you to promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"When the time comes for me to protect you, I want you to trust me as well."

Alice looked up at his face and saw the pleading in his eyes. She kissed his shoulder and nodded into his chest. "We're always going to be doing stupid things to protect each other, aren't we?"

"Yes, we will," he chuckled.

"And it'll never end?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Absolutely not."

Alice sighed contentedly. At that moment, he was at peace again.


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis: After the battle in Eclipse, Alice tends to Jasper's newest bite.

* * *

Alice rummaged through Carlisle's cabinets. He always made it a point to keep emergency medical kits around the house, more for the sake of the accident-prone Bella than for any of the vampires. This was one of the cases where the kit wouldn't be for Bella's sake. Alice managed to find a roll of gauze, a rag, and a bottle of alcohol. She took all of them and went to her room.

She sighed in frustration as she saw Jasper sitting on their bed, staring out the window, his hand fumbling at a spot on his arm. His eyes were in pain, yet he was stubbornly trying to conceal it.

"Jasper." He turned around in a quick motion and immediately took his hand off his arm. He gave a forced smile to which Alice shook her head. "Is it still burning?"

His face fell. Jasper always tried so hard to be indifferent to pain. It was only Alice who knew when he was really suffering. He nodded.

She couldn't help the anger that bridled within her. Jasper always suffered from pain, and often it wouldn't always be his own. It was rare when he actually admitted it. She remembered the exact moment when that newborn attacked him. She was fighting a small, yet vicious female when a large and bulky newborn attacked her from behind. She was attempting to struggle free when she felt Jasper attack the vampire from behind. He was able to pull her loose when the newborn grabbed his arm and bit him. Alice was in Jasper's arms when it happened. She closed her eyes to try to clear her memory of the look on his face when he was bitten.

She felt a small wave of calm hit her and she glared at Jasper when she felt it. He looked away and she noticed his arm trembling slightly. She sat next to him on the bed. "Let me see it," she said gently.

"It's okay," he withdrew his arm.

"Please, Jasper."

They stared at each other. She pleaded silently with him. He finally showed her his arm. She took it gently and placed it on her lap. She squeezed his hand firmly and slowly rolled up his long sleeve. Her eyes passed over his ravaged skin; over each and every scar until they came across one that was still fresh and inflamed. There was no blood, but it was deep. She grimaced. All of their skin was as hard as marble, yet the newborn's teeth had ripped through Jasper's skin as easily as paper. It wasn't merely a tear in his skin; the newborn had ripped part of it out. There was a hint of bone that was visible. She put her hand on his frayed skin and applied gentle pressure. She felt Jasper wince.

Alice looked up at him and saw that he was facing out the window again. His expression was blank, but his jaw was clenched as it usually was when he was tense. "You should have told me it was this bad. You should've asked Carlisle to look at it."

"Jacob needs Carlisle's help now more than I do."

"Still."

She took the rag and poured alcohol over it. She then rubbed the rag gently over the inflamed skin. To a human, the alcohol would have only intensified the pain, but compared to the burning of vampire venom, the alcohol was soothing. He relaxed visibly and sighed in relief as she massaged the skin. She gripped his hand tighter and felt his grip tighten as well.

"How's the burn?"

"It's better." She unwound the gauze and tore off a portion. Jasper watched as she wrapped the gauze around his arm. She secured the bandage and checked to make sure it was tight. She looked at him, checking to make sure he was alright. "It's much better, thank you," he smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

She leaned against his shoulder and stroked his new cast. They sat in silence for a while, until Jasper finally spoke.

"You're mad at me," Alice didn't reply, but continued to stroke his arm. "Alice, I know you're upset me with me-"

"You told me I could fight. I could have defended myself."

"You were surrounded."

"I could've gotten out. I saw what moves they were going to do next."

"Yes, but sometimes, in battle that's not enough. I have absolutely no doubt in your physical skills; you're one of the best fighters I've come across."

"So, you didn't trust that I could have protected myself?"

"It's not you I didn't trust, it was them. I don't trust those... those newborns. I've seen what they're capable of. I've seen the death and the carnage that they deal. When I saw them attacking you..."

Jasper looked down. He stared at his own ravaged arm and Alice's delicate one over it. She pulled his chin up to face her. "Imagine how I felt actually seeing you get hurt."

She looked slightly crazed as she recalled what happened. Jasper stroked her cheek.

"Alice, do you remember what I told you once about trusting me? Back when you went to Italy?"

She pulled away from him and gasped. "Are you saying this is payback for me going to Volterra?"

"No. This is me protecting you from danger. And I would do it over and over again in a heartbeat. This is first scar that I can actually say I'm proud of. I'm saying that if this happens again, I'm not gonna hesitate if I see you in danger."

She was looking down at his lap with her teeth clenched. "He was really big... the newborn. I can't get that image of him... digging into your arm out of my head."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm okay. And besides, he was no match for me," he replied teasingly.

"Next time don't get hurt in front of me like that again."

He stroked her hair and she relaxed when he poured calm into her.

"And Jasper?"

"Yes, Alice?"

She bent down and kissed the area where his newest war wound was. "If this does happen again, then I'm not gonna hesitate either."


	3. Chapter 3

"JASPER! EMMETT!"

Esme came stampeding into the living room, her voice and expression truly frightening. Alice shrunk behind the loveseat, hoping she would go unnoticed as her mother glowered over Jasper and Emmett. They pried their gazes away from the TV to stare cluelessly at Esme.

"What... Is... This?!" she held up a crushed pink flower that was covered in mud.

"Uhm... A flower?" Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett. This is not just a flower, this is a begonia! The very begonia that I planted two days ago in my garden. Now can any of you boys tell me why I found my begonia on my floor covered in a trail of muddy footprints?"

Jasper and Emmett turned to each other, then slowly looked back at her. "Somebody must have brought it into the house on their sneakers," Jasper shrugged nonchalantly. Alice shook her head and pretended to be interested in the current football game.

"And would you like to tell me who this somebody is, young man?!" her nostrils flared. If her eyes were dark instead of bright amber, she might have looked demonic.

The two men turned toward each other and a silent exchange took place. Alice couldn't figure out what they were saying, but she caught a small nod between the two. "Must have been Edward," Emmett replied.

"Oh really, Emmett? Well then if the perpetrator is Edward, would you like to enlighten me as to WHY there is MUD on MY CARPET!?"

Both of them spoke at the same time.

"It was Emmett!"

"It was Jasper!"

"I told him to be more careful when he was crossing the lawn-"

"Jasper insisted on coming in through the garden-"

"I DON'T CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT! I want you to FIX it!"

"Uhm... Which one of us?" Emmett looked genuinely lost.

"Pick one! By the end of the day I want to see my begonia back in my garden looking brand new!" she dropped the begonia on the couch and stamped away, practically leaving behind a trail of fumes. Jasper shook his head, trying to clear it of Esme's anger. Emmett punched him on the shoulder.

"I told you we should have just come in through the front door!"

Jasper punched him in return. "I wasn't the one who decided to go frolicking around Esme's garden!"

Emmett hissed and punched Jasper again. Jasper was readying for another strike when Alice delicately cleared her throat.

"Not that this is my dispute or anything, but I doubt that a brawl is going to tame the force that is Esme."

They looked like they were about to continue for a while, but backed down as they began to have more sense.

"I'm not cleaning it up," Jasper said quickly.

"Well, why should I clean it up?"

"They're your footprints!"

"They're yours, too!"

Emmett pointed at Jasper's shoes, which were lined with mud. Alice grimaced but soon realized that it was an excuse for yet another shopping trip.

"Alright then genius, how do you suppose we decide who cleans it?" Emmett asked.

Jasper pondered for a minute and looked at the TV. A smile slowly spread across his face and Alice groaned when she saw the future his decision lead to. "Are you up for a gamble, brother?"

Emmett bit his lip and tried to appear nonchalant. "... I'm listening."

Jasper gestured toward the TV. There was a football game going on. He appeared to understand what was happening, but Alice knew better. Jasper was simply too old-fashioned to wrap his mind around modern sports. He only agreed to watch games with Emmett to humor him or out of sheer boredom.

"Losing team has to clean."

Emmett rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Any bonuses for whoever chooses the winning team?"

Jasper pondered for a while. "Bragging rights."

"Game on!" They highfived and turned their gazes immediately toward the game. Alice rolled her eyes. "I'm betting on the Cowboys, they've never failed me before!"

"So I guess that means that I'll bet on the..." he glanced quickly at Alice and sent her a pleading look. He was looking to her to tell him the winning team. She sighed and her vision unfocused. After a few seconds, she came back to the present and bit her lip. Alice looked back at Jasper and nodded. He winked at her. Despite herself, she giggled. "I'm betting on the blue team."

"The Miami Dolphins, you idiot," Emmett snickered.

"Whatever," Jasper was smiling. He was completely confident now that Alice told him who would win.

The game lasted for another half hour as the sun started to turn grey. The deadline Esme had given them was coming closer. They would occasionally yell at the TV; Emmett yelling at specific players while Jasper yelled at the 'blue and green guys'. By the time the game was approaching its end, if it were possible, Alice would have been asleep. She stared dully at the TV and barely comprehended what it or Emmett and Jasper were saying.

"This is it! This is it! Whoever makes this goal, wins the game!" Emmett leaned forward excitedly on the couch while Jasper leaned back coolly.

The living room was plunged into complete silence. The quarterback for the Cowboys was getting ready to make his goal. He carefully calculated his move just as Alice had seen. He bent down and started to run. He lifted his leg and kicked. The audience yelled in anticipation.

"Yes!" Jasper pumped his fist into the air.

"YES!" Emmett stood up in one fluid motion and raised his arms in victory.

Jasper's expression went from one of confusion to horror as realization dawned upon him. "NO!"

"Booyah!"

"No, no, no!" Jasper looked helplessly at Alice, who had sunk so far behind the chair, she was barely visible.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emmett teased.

"No! Wait!" Jasper moved to kneel in front of Alice in the loveseat. He placed his hands on both sides of the chair. "Alice, you told me to vote for the blue guys!"

"The Dolphins!" Emmett corrected. "And aww man, you went to the psychic?"

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry, Jasper!" she spoke while her hands covered her face. "It's just... You gamble way too much, and I wanted you to learn a lesson!"

Jasper looked as though he had just been impaled through his chest.

"Ouch! Whooped by the wife!"

"I feel so betrayed," Jasper said in a flat and quiet tone.

"I did it for your own good!" Alice replied, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Get cleaning," Emmett snickered while lazily flipping through the channels.

"No, no, no. I have an objection."

"Get. Cleaning," Emmett twirled the broken begonia in front of Jasper's face.

He growled and snatched it. He stomped angrily out of the room. Alice ran toward him before he reached the door.

"I didn't want you to get used to making such reckless choices. One day, you'll thank me," she squeezed his hand and took the flower in her fingers.

Jasper smiled and put his finger on the tip of her nose. "I know."

Alice moved closer to him. She ran her hand over his chest and across his back. He quirked an eyebrow as he felt her change of mood. "Forgiveness?" she pouted.

Jasper gave a wry smile that almost made her knees buckle. He moved his face closer to her and put his hands on either side of her face. "Not tonight. I gotta clean," he moved her away from him and took the flower before going out to the garden, leaving Alice staring with her mouth wide open.

She turned to Emmett, who had shamelessly been watching them from his spot on the couch. "The plot thickens," a teasing smile spread across his face.

Alice rolled her eyes, which unfocused as she peered into the future. She grinned. "He'll last two, maybe three hours before he caves," her smile grew wider as her visions took a more scandalous tone. "Oh, he will definitely cave."


	4. Chapter 4

Yep, I changed the title. I wasn't really happy with the title 'Never Ending'. I also changed this from a purely Alice and Jasper fic to an Alice/Jasper/family fic. This will still focus primarily on the two of them, because don't we just love 'em?

And many many thanks to all those who reviewed! Here's my last fic of the year! :)

* * *

Alice hummed a chipper tune as she folded her blanket. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. The past few days were a living hell for the Cullens, with a pregnant Bella wasting away and the threat of an attack from the wolves. Now, the baby had been safely delivered; the wolves informed Jacob that they no longer had any plans for a fight; and Bella was finally a vampire. Alice's visions hadn't done Bella any justice; she was more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. The situation was reversed and now it was Bella who dazzled Edward. With Renesmee safe, they could finally enjoy the rest of their life married together.

Alice propped the blanket neatly on top of her pillows and lay down on her side of the bed. She closed her eyes and peered into the future. Her vision was still hazy, but she would occasionally catch glimpses and faces. She wouldn't be able to see as easily as she used to, but Alice was more than willing to pay the price for spending time with her new niece.

Jasper came out of the bathroom, having just showered. His hair was still wet and he was only wearing his jeans.

"Alice, have you seen my shirt?"

She lifted a white buttoned shirt from the foot of the bed with her toe. Jasper chuckled and sat by her feet. Alice ran her foot up and down his thigh as he started to put on his shirt.

Downstairs, she could hear Rosalie's laughter as she played with Renesmee. The whole mood of the house was so light and relieved. Her visions of the past year about Bella had finally come to fruition. Alice reminded herself to gloat at Edward, who once denied ever letting Bella become part of their family.

Alice sat up on the bed and suddenly realized that something was wrong. Jasper was still at the foot of the bed, facing the window. His shirt was halfway up his arms, but his shoulders and chest were still bare. He was staring down at his right arm and running his other finger down a long scar that reached up until his elbow. He wasn't emanating any grief, but Alice saw an emptiness in his eyes. She immediately crawled up behind him and put her arms around his stomach. He placed his hands over hers and leaned his head on hers, which rested on his shoulder.

Alice placed a kiss on his neck. "Are you okay?"

He massaged her hand and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Yeah... It's just crazy. We have a new sister."

She giggled. "Bella's always been our sister. It's just that now, she's much less clumsy."

He laughed as she kissed his cheek. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the other's touch. When Jasper spoke, his tone was quick and a poor attempt at nonchalance. "She has much better eyesight, too," his eyes dropped back to the scars on his arm.

Alice sighed. Bella had looked with wonder as her new vision brought out more beauty in her new siblings and parents, but when she looked at Jasper, she gasped and backed away. Her sight brought out his ravaged features and made him appear terrifying to her. Out of all the vampires he had come across, it was only Alice who was not startled or agitated by his scars.

She squeezed his hand and leaned into his neck. It wasn't his scars that frightened her, it was seeing him in pain. "Edward and Emmett reacted the same way when they first saw you. It's instinct. If it were someone else with scars, they would have acted the exact same way. It's how anybody would react."

"Except for you."

Alice smiled and kissed a scar on his shoulder. "Except for me."

Jasper laughed and kissed her cheek. Alice closed her eyes and sighed contentedly. She felt Jasper's lips against her hair, inhaling her scent. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back, but it never reached his eyes.

"Something's still bothering you."

He looked at her for a while and laughed. "I can't get anything by you, can I?"

She shook her head.

He looked back at the window and sighed. "She just seems so controlled. I don't understand," They both pondered in silence. Carlisle surmised that Bella's self-control was something she inherited from her human life. He claimed that it was unheard of that a newborn could catch the scent of blood and withstand it. It wasn't even something Carlisle had done; he isolated himself during the duration of his newborn years. Renesmee still had human blood in her, yet Bella never showed any hint of thirst toward her daughter. She only ever gazed at her as a mother would toward her child. "During my first few days as a newborn, the thirst was so strong that I burst through the wall of the cellar I was kept in. I found my first kill within a mile from where we were. Maria was ecstatic. She said she was keeping me locked away to test my strength; my bloodlust... Bella's only been a vampire for a day and... she doesn't act any different."

"It's Bella's motherly instinct that lets her ignore her thirst around Nessie. Protecting her from harm is programmed into her brain."

"I doubt that Bella felt very motherly toward those hikers in the woods, yet she still withstood them. Maybe it's not entirely her... power, or whatever it is. Maybe she just chooses not to hurt anybody. I always thought that when you were newborn, the only option was to kill. I didn't know there was a choice."

"Jasper, don't blame yourself for something that was out of your control," she frowned. Alice hated seeing him so vulnerable.

"It doesn't really seem fair," he replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper. "Then maybe I deserved what happened to me for making the wrong decision." He looked back at his scarred arm.

"You didn't deserve any of the pain that you got, yet you faced it anyway. Jasper, I know you're never going to believe me, but you are a good person. You don't deserve any kind of pain whatsoever," she kissed his cheek and let her confidence pour into him until he sighed in relief. "Come on, let's get down to our niece."

She sat up and started to get off the bed when Jasper took her hand and pulled her into a short, but passionate kiss. "I don't deserve you, either."

Alice laughed and shook her head. "That's what you think," she leaned in for a longer kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis: Edward observes Alice and Jasper and their connection on telepathic levels. Edward's POV.

* * *

Edward heard Alice's chipper thoughts, signaling her arrival into the living room. He was reading his oldest copy of the Odyssey while Jasper read the newspaper. Edward chuckled slightly at how old Jasper looked while doing so. He even grumbled and shook his head occasionally like a grumpy grandfather irritated at the news surrounding pop culture and 'kids nowadays'. It was their strange brotherly pastime; sitting in silence and reading. Alice skipped toward them and placed her arms on both of Jasper's shoulders. He smiled as she kissed his head.

It was so quiet and peaceful that neither of them talked to each other. Instead they conversed with their thoughts, making Edward overhearing them inevitable.

_Hey, baby_. Alice smiled.

_Mornin', sweetheart._

Edward couldn't help but be amused. Though they couldn't actually hear each other's thoughts, they knew each other so well that their thoughts were always centered on the same things.

In her head, Alice giggled. _He's reading the paper again._

_Hahaha, I'm reading the newspaper again._ Jasper rolled his eyes.

_He's so sexy when he reads._

_You know you find it a turn-on._

Edward put his book down loudly, making Alice and Jasper look up at him. "Alright, that's it."

"What?" Alice asked.

He paused for a while, trying to find the right words to describe what he was thinking. "How do you guys do that?"

"Do what?" Jasper asked.

"You read each other's thoughts better than I do!"

"We do?" Jasper looked surprised and gave a slightly smug smile.

"It's not natural."

"And since when is reading thoughts supposed to be natural?" Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Edward scowled and did the same to her. "It's just that I've never seen a couple, or... anybody for that matter, understand each other as well as the two of you. There's really not much difference when you talk out loud and when you speak through your thoughts."

_Huh, she knows what I'm thinking_, Jasper thought, apparently proud of himself.

Alice rested her cheek on his head. _Of course I know what you're thinking, silly_.

_Hi, Edward_. Jasper suddenly thought while looking straight at him. Edward was so amused at their thoughts; he forgot that he had been watching them as they had their moment.

Edward shook his head. "Nobody can be that in tuned with another person."

"Well," Jasper took Alice's hand in his. "Some people are."

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck and looked down at him at the same time he looked up at her. Though it may have been prying, Edward couldn't help but feel happy for his brother and sister as he heard their synchronized thoughts.

_I love you._ Alice bent her head and pecked him on the lips.

Jasper smiled. _I love you, too._

Edward furrowed his brow to appear deep in thought in his book to make up for his inability to give them privacy. Although he could never get peace of mind around anyone, he found it strangely calming to be around both Alice and Jasper. Their thoughts were so peaceful and simple and only centered on each other. Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts were romantically nauseating. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts were for each other yet also fraught with worries for their family. Jasper and Alice's thoughts centered around one simple idea- he loved her, and she loved him. Nothing else mattered. Their love for each other was truly one of a kind.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed peacefully. The other advantage about Alice and Jasper was that they become so caught up in each other, that they become oblivious to the outside world, not caring about Edward's abilities and finally giving him his peace of mind.

_Hi, Edward._ Their voices came into his head at the same time.

He glared at the two of them. Alice's arms were wrapped around Jasper's neck and her head was perched on top of his. They smiled as they looked at him, both equally expectant for an irritated reaction.

Edward growled and stomped out of the room, but couldn't help smiling slightly.

_Do you think we upset him?_ Jasper asked.

_Nah, he'll be alright._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Here's some angst. After all, Jasper and Alice's relationship is part fluff part angst. When I thought of what Jasper, Rosalie, or Emmett would have done to stop Edward, it was the first time I actually felt some emotion during the Italy part in New Moon. The plotline with Edward and Bella at Volterra never really had me emotionally invested. This takes place before Jasper calls Alice on the phone while they're on the plane to Volterra.

Note- the things that happen here happen in Alice's vision.

Thanks to all who have reviewed! More reviews will be greatly appreciated! They fuel me to continue this. :)

* * *

Alice furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. No new visions were coming to her; she kept on seeing the same thing. Edward was going to expose himself as a vampire at the cost of being executed by the Volturi. The plane's engine and the breathing and moaning of the other passengers were oddly loud in her ears as she tried to concentrate.

Her concern turned to Bella who had finally fallen asleep, though she still looked pained and worried. Her skin was pale and there were dark bags under her eyes. Her features were gaunt, and she looked worn out by stress. Alice felt frustrated at her brother for doing this to her friend. She had argued with Edward that leaving Bella would only hurt her much more than anything else. Edward was stubborn. He was always good at making the right decisions, but when it came to Bella, his judgment became seriously flawed. In the end it was Jasper's insistence that made Alice give in. Jasper didn't want to stay in Forks any longer out of fear that what had happened in Bella's party would happen again. As much as she loved Bella, Alice wasn't going to stay if Jasper was going to leave. She wasn't going anywhere without Jasper.

Alice felt a stab of grief when she remembered that this was an exception. Once she had the vision of Bella jumping, she knew that she had to return to Forks. She had already packed her bags when she realized by the look on Jasper's face that she was going back to Forks alone. Alice saw how much the decision pained him, but it was clear that he was not going to return with her. She wasn't going to put him through anymore pain by forcing him to come with her. It both pained them for this was one of the longest times they had been apart since they first met. It hurt her even more when she realized that she wasn't entirely sure when or if she'd see him again. When she called him to tell him about Edward, he was silent and his voice was almost devoid of emotion. He didn't give her his last goodbyes, he had simply told her to be careful. Jasper wasn't going to accept saying goodbye to her for the last time.

Although she resented Edward's choice, a part of Alice sympathized with him. What would she have done if she saw Jasper get killed?

At that moment, Alice's body went rigid and her eyes unfocused as she was hit with a vision. Hazy shapes formed in front of her eyes. At first they were blurry but became more solid as the decisions behind that future were becoming more certain.

_The shapes rearranged themselves into the forms of Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. The three of them were in a car and driving along a narrow road. They were searching frantically through the faces on the streets. They were in Volterra. There were humans gathered everywhere, some clad in red and black cloaks. It was impossible to tell who was walking around in plain daylight, and who was hiding from it. They passed by numerous alleyways and numerous faces, some delighting in the festivities, some staying in the shadows. The Volturi were watching. _

_The vision faded and reformed. Jasper grasped Emmett's shoulder and called for him to stop. He pointed ahead of them and they all saw Edward. He was under the cover of a large building. His face was cold and his eyes were dead. He started when he heard his siblings' thoughts and looked straight toward them. Edward started to move fast. The sun was high above. Jasper pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and ran out, Rosalie and Emmett right behind him. _

_When the vision refocused, Jasper had tackled Edward to the ground and was fighting to block the sunlight. Before Rosalie and Emmett could reach them, a large and cloaked figure came out of nowhere and grabbed Rosalie's arms. Emmett was about to attack the man that had her when another vampire came from behind and restrained him._

_Jasper was pinning Edward to the ground, doing his best to cover his brother's skin at the cost of exposing his own. But Edward struggled so madly, Jasper had to fight and use his power to keep him in control. Their voices sounded distant and muffed, like it was happening from far away. A small crowd of humans had begun to gather around them, watching in horror as the two men fought on the ground, their skin casting off bright flashes of sun. _

_Another group from the Volturi's guard gathered around them and the humans. Jane came from behind two large vampires, her small stature a stark contrast against them. She gave the humans that had gathered around a sweet smile and nodded to her companions. In one swift movement, the vampires were at their necks, pouring their blood to the ground before they could scream._

_Jane looked at Jasper and Edward and gave them another sweet smile that clashed with the hunger that appeared in her eyes. They both broke apart from each other, twitching and convulsing in pain, trying not to scream. In the distance, Emmett growled at Jane, as he fought furiously against his captors._

_The vision suddenly faded slightly and turned dim. Alice saw faint hooded shapes of the Volturi guard, who restrained the slightly limp forms of Jasper and her siblings. They were being guided down a dark tunnel that looked like a sewer that was lit by torches._

_The vision faded again and when it reformed Alice saw the chamber of the Volturi coven. Aro was standing in front of his four prisoners, who were still restrained and were forced into a kneeling position before him. A smile spread on Aro's ancient lips as his spidery fingers brushed across each of their faces, reading their every thought. He stopped on Jasper, who was the only one who had exposed his skin in the sunlight. Alice felt a deep feeling of disgust as she watched Aro touch his face. Jasper closed his eyes, preparing himself for what was going to come. At a signal from Aro, several of the guard grabbed Jasper's arms, head, and torso. Rosalie was screaming for them to stop. Alice saw Jasper smile as his lips formed her own name one last time. With a nod from Aro, the guard pulled._

-

Alice emerged from her vision trembling. She gripped the sides of her seat tight to make sure that she was still on the plane and the vision hadn't happened yet. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her head, but she couldn't get the image of the last smile Jasper gave. She couldn't forget the look of surrender in his eyes.

She exhaled slowly and had to cover her mouth with both her hands to prevent a sob from escaping her throat. Bella had woken up and sensed her silent pain. She whipped her head toward her immediately.

"Alice? What is it? What's wrong? Did something go wrong? What happened?"

Her voice was growing louder and more frantic, causing nearby passengers to stare at them.

"Calm down, Bella."

Bella inhaled deeply. She looked equally stressed. "Did... Did Edward-"

"No."

It wasn't Edward whom Alice had seen die. The Volturi were ruthless, and if any of them exposed themselves as vampires in even the slightest way, they would be executed. She jumped slightly when she felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up and her breath caught when she saw Jasper's name.

She watched the phone ring in her hands. The vision was very clear. Their decisions had been made, yet some parts of it were still uncertain and vague. She could still change things.

Bella stared at her worriedly, as she still continued to watch the vibrating phone. Alice was going to sacrifice anything to protect Jasper from the fate she had just seen. Even if it meant putting herself in his place.

* * *

Don't worry, there will be fluff soon. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Synopsis: Jasper shops for an engagment ring.

P.S.: We may see the continuation of this in later chapters. ;)

* * *

Jasper closed his eyes and allowed a wave of calm to wash over him. Had he not been surrounded by a plethora of emotions coming from the humans around him, he wasn't sure how he would have been reacting. Most of the time Jasper wasn't sure of his own emotions. But as he stared through the glass walls of the shop at the sparkling engagement rings in their display cases, he knew exactly how he felt.

Trying to quell his growing nerves, he pushed open the door and went in. As he pushed it, he heard the same tinkling bell sound that signaled his entry into a diner in Philadelphia five years ago- his and Alice's first meeting. There were two men in the corner. One was holding a ring in his hands and the other appeared to be friend helping him buy it.

"Do you think she'll like it?" the man with the ring asked.

"She'll love it. You know she'll say yes," the other man replied.

The man was emanating pure love. The same kind hat Jasper felt whenever he thought of Alice. He had asked her not to look into the future, and she knew this usually meant he was getting a surprise for her. She was spending the day with Edward, and Jasper had asked him to keep her oblivious to what he was doing.

He stared at the store around him, feeling lost and confused. Diamonds and gems of various kinds glinted back at him- some tiny, some large, some plain, and some reflecting a giant array of colors. They were all beautiful; but to him, they were all the same. Each ring bore the same shine and ostentation as the last. He couldn't see any that he wanted to give to Alice to ask if she would be his wife.

As he walked past the several display cases, he began to doubt. The only decisions he was good at making led to the deaths of hundreds of humans and newborns alike. The only other choice he made was to follow Alice, and it changed his life entirely. He knew without a doubt she was the woman he was going to call his wife, and he wanted everything to be perfect as he asked her. But as he stared at ring after ring, he realized he didn't know how to do that. Jasper didn't know how to live with a family or be a husband; and everytime he thought of that lifestyle, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. What if he wasn't capable of being the man Alice expected him to be? How could he expect to have her for eternity when he couldn't even find the right ring for her?

"Anything in particular you're looking for, dear?" An elderly woman approached him, and Jasper assumed she was the dealer in charge. She had a welcoming aura about her and smiled understandingly when he shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry, half of the men that come here have no idea what they're looking for at first. Is she a woman of expensive taste or does she prefer things simple?"

Jasper knew that Alice loved the most expensive clothes. She enjoyed things of fine quality. Yet he compared the look on her face whenever she bought an expensive pair of shoes to whenever he brought home a single flower for her. As he continued to ponder uneasily, the woman smiled at him.

"If you love her, I'm sure you will find what you're looking for," she walked away, and he secretly thanked her for giving him this moment alone.

Jasper looked at the display in front of him. There was a small ring that reminded him of Alice's petite finger that had on a large diamond. On the bottom shelves there were rings of various colors. With a pang of guilt, he suddenly realized that he didn't know what her favorite color was. In a moment of panic he reached for the ring he had seen with the large diamond. He thought of how she might react if he gave it to her. She would love the diamond, but he panicked again when he thought of how it would scrape against her skin whenever the embraced. He put it back on its shelf and tried not to let the panic consume him as every ring started to scream aloud its flaws. A pink ring would be cute to her, but might clash horribly with the wrong outfit. The ring with the embellished band might get faded over the years. The one with the small jewel looked like it would break once he held it.

He backed away from the cases before he could smash his fist into them. He ran his hand helplessly over his face. His other hand fell at his side and he felt his skin move against the surface of a small jewel. He looked down at the tiny ring and picked it up. It had a simple golden band with a simple diamond that caught the light brilliantly and reflected it in various colors, similar to Alice's skin in sunlight. The ring had nothing truly special about it, and compared to the others he had seen, it seemed to pale in comparison. He couldn't see Alice's face in it, nor did he feel that it was right for her.

Suddenly Jasper felt a vibration in his pocket and realized it was his phone. He took it from his pocket and felt a surge of panic as he saw a text message from Alice. He looked from the small ring in his hands to the name on the phone. He looked around, afraid that Alice might show up out of nowhere and see what he had been shopping for. Did Edward accidentally rat him out to her? With some trepidation, he opened the message and read.

_Hey, sweetheart. Edward told me that you're shopping for something for me right now. I'm not going to spoil the surprise, but I just want you to know that whatever it is you'll get me; I love it already. I'll see you soon. Love you_.

Jasper stared at the text at a loss for words. After all the years they spent with each other, she always gave him a reason to love her even more everyday. He couldn't know if Alice knew what he was doing, but he did know that when he would finally give her the ring, the look on her face would be more than he could ever have hoped for. Jasper wanted to propose to her in the most perfect way possible; but he knew that ring or not, he would marry Alice, even if it meant making Emmett a priest and asking him to marry them.

He looked back at the ring in his hands. Just a few seconds ago, he had seen a plain jewel set on a gold band. It had nothing particularly extraordinary on the surface, but as he stared into its crystal facets, he felt the exact same way he had when he saw the words Alice typed. He knew that whether or not there was a priest or a church, he would have Alice for eternity. Suddenly he couldn't imagine a ring that was more perfect than the one he held in his hands.

He took the ring to the counter and handed it to the woman.

"It's beautiful," she gave another smile as she packaged it. "You know I've had this ring for a while. I was beginning to think nobody would find it."

As she brought him the small leather box, he realized that the ring's story was not unlike his own. He didn't know how long he would wait until someone found him. And Alice did. "Things are always found in the end."

As he left the shop, he kept one hand over the leather box in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the ring once more. In it, he saw his whole life before him. He threw away his memories of his past self and looked ahead of him. He cast away his worries of whether he would propose in a lit garden or in their cabin. He suddenly felt the urge to hear her voice. He took out his cellphone and dialed her number.

"Jasper?"

"Hey. There's something I need to know. What's your favorite color?"

"What?" she laughed.

"Just tell me," he smiled.

"Blue," she continued to laugh. "What's gotten into you?"

He held the ring in his hand. He had waited five years, and he wasn't going to wait any longer. Throwing everything he knew into the wind just as he did when he took her hand in Philadelphia, he spoke. "I want you to prepare your stuff. I have something special planned for you tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

New fluff chapter! Please review! I really hope to get more reviews on this.

* * *

This was what he was meant to do. The planning, the strikes, and being constantly aware- this was the world that Jasper knew perfectly. As he watched the moves being played out, he laid out a visual map in his head and knew right away the paths that his enemy would take. He was a strategist, and despite his hate for the life he once led, he still held a sense of pride over his analytical skills. He knew that they were what kept him alive through his years as a soldier in the Civil War and with Maria. It was because of the skill he brought that he was yet to be beaten. He would use all that he had in him to win his current battle.

"Jeez, it's just a game of chess, Jasper," Edward scoffed.

Jasper mouthed wordlessly, trying to find a snarky comeback. "... Shut up."

He wrapped his arms around himself; thankful that he couldn't blush, while Edward snickered and returned to reading the newspaper. As it usually was, Carlisle and Esme were away leaving the Cullen children alone in the house with the exception of Bella and Rosalie, who were at the cottage with Renesmee.

Emmett and Edward were lounging on the couches while Jasper was sitting at the new table Esme had bought. He glared across the slowly-growing family chessboard at his current enemy.

"Your move," Alice cocked an eyebrow at him as a sly smile spread across her face.

Jasper sent her a pleasant and patient smile in return. They were already several moves into the game. Almost all his pawns had moved forward and clashed with Alice's. Three of them and a knight were already in her keeping on the other side of the board. Jasper gritted his teeth in an effort to appear calm. It was an old war tactic of his to appear as calm and in control as possible and make the enemy feel like their efforts were having no effect whatsoever.

"Go ahead," Alice said teasingly after her eyes focused again. "Move that pawn."

Jasper smiled again. His major pieces were protected from any of Alice's, so it seemed safe to risk it. He moved his last pawn in position forward. In a flash, Alice's hand whipped out and captured a knight.

"You know, technically, using your powers is cheating."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Well technically, I haven't broken any rules. I'm just playing the game, Jasper," she leaned back in her chair and placed her hands behind her head, another sly smile spreading around her face.

The game progressed over the next hour, and Jasper's pieces grew fewer and built up on Alice's side. He had managed to capture four of her pawns and a bishop, at the cost of both of his rooks. Jasper maintained his composed exterior, smiling pleasantly. Alice lay with an arm draped lazily over her chair, eyes occasionally becoming unfocused. He was faster than her, but not fast enough to avoid her visions. She saw each of his moves before he made them, until he was just randomly moving his pieces forward, hoping to catch her off guard. Edward and Emmett were hovering around them, watching the game.

"Thirty bucks says Jasper," Emmett said.

Edward chuckled. "Make it fifty and you're on. I'm not betting against Alice."

Alice held her hand above her head, which met with a slap from Edward's.

Only Jasper's king, queen, knight, and a pawn were left. Alice still had a full army on her side. "Your move, baby," Alice teased.

He continued to hide his growing panic behind a composed smile. He had already been checked five times. Even with his and Emmett's added pieces and rules, she still always managed to best him. At this rate, she would take his king in a few minutes. She was just too fast at figuring out his decisions. He was doing his best to think at random. His choices were coming to him at the same time she looked into the future. The game would be lost to him, unless he could distract her long enough for him to make a decision.

"Whatcha gonna do now, Jasper? You're surrounded," his king was cornered and his queen was about to be sacrificed. "I see your next move, and it's not gonna work... Why don't you just give in?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, silently challenging him.

Suddenly, it came to him. It was Jasper's turn to smile slyly. Alice didn't even have time to look into the future before her jaw dropped wide open as an intense wave of lust flowed over her. Edward and Emmett both tensed.

"Um... I gotta go," Edward fished fifty bucks from his pocket and handed it to snickering Emmett.

"Uh... bye guys," Emmett and Edward both left, feeling the effects of the new mood in the room and in a sudden hurry to get to their wives.

They left Alice and Jasper alone, staring at each other. Jasper was relaxed in his chair and continued to smile. "What's the matter, baby?" he asked, mocking her tone earlier. "You look... tense. Your shoulders... your arms... your whole body..."

Alice closed her eyes and let out a quivering gasp. "You cheater," she hissed. She was gripping the sides of the table so tight, he heard the wood splinter.

Just as Alice had done, he placed both arms behind his head. "Technically, I haven't broken any rules. I'm just playing the game, hon'," he winked at her and the added emphasis of his accent sent shivers up her spine. She wasn't even bothering to look into the future anymore, giving him his window of opportunity. His eyes darted around the board and he found his way out. In one move, he reversed their roles on the board. "Check."

She glared at him, though it was a mix between frustration and libido. Unable to focus and still watching him, she pushed a random piece forward. He smiled. He took her king and brought it up to her face. "Check. Mate."

"I will get you back for this, Jasper Hale."

"Is that so, Alice Whitlock?"

She gasped. Hearing her married name from his mouth made her crazy.

"Yes. That's so... In the meantime..."

Jasper chuckled in amusement. He would have to pay Esme back for a new table. "In the meantime..."


	9. Chapter 9

This one is just a short drabble. I really do appreciate all the favorites and story alerts and those who have reviewed, very big thanks to you guys! But I would really love more reviews! I would love to add more chapters, too, so drop by a comment if you would like to read some more. :)

Synopsis: Alice and Jasper occasionally have their differences.

* * *

Alice watched Jasper in amusement as he walked through the many aisles of clothes, looking like a scientist trying to understand an alien culture. She was on another one of her shopping splurges, and naturally, she had to tag Jasper along with her. It secretly amazed her at his devotion to her. Despite all the lingerie, all the jeans, and all the pink; he never denied her a shopping trip. He was simply too much of a gentleman to deny her the opportunity.

She filed greedily through the clothes, yet inspecting them with an expert's precision. She had found the perfect dress for herself and was carefully observing its stitching patterns.

"Alice, honey, you've been looking at that exact same dress for the past fifteen minutes."

She glared at Jasper though he felt her playfulness. "Honey, I am not just looking for a red dress, I am looking for a perfect red dress. It takes time and patience."

He nodded, trying his best to convey to her the seriousness with which he regarded the situation. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! You know what would be great with this? That pashmina I was looking at a while ago! Jasper, can you get it for me, please?" she continued to file rapidly through her selections.

"Sure thing," he turned around and stared at the abyss of cloth before him. Alice secretly watched him with amusement. He wandered uncertainly to a rack of t-shirts.

"No," Alice said softly, though she was sure he heard.

He doubled back and went to the jeans section. He turned back to her silently asking if he was right. Alice shook her head, her smile growing wider. Jasper nodded, doing his best to exhibit patience. He pointed to the lingerie section.

"No," Alice walked over to the scarves and grabbed a pink pashmina scarf. "This one."

He nodded sheepishly. "I knew that."

She giggled and shook her head. "I don't know why you keep up with all this sometimes."

He smiled. "Because it makes you happy."

She smiled in return and took his hand as they paid for all their purchases.

"Hey after this can we stop by that bookstore and take a look at the newest volume by Gibson from the Army's Naval series on the assault and logistics of Union army coastal and river operations?" Jasper asked excitedly, his hand still in hers.

Alice stared at him with a blank expression.

Jasper gave a wry smile. "Just kidding."

He laughed as Alice turned away, her face bitter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry this took me a while. I know I've been writing drabble-y fics a lot. I'll come up with both angst and fluff soon.

Enjoy, and reviews would be really great!

* * *

She sighed in contentment as he ran a hand down her back and shivered as it traveled down her spine. It was night, and they were lying in each other's arms, doing the closest they could to sleep. She traced circles across his chest while he ran his hands through her hair.

"Jasper?"

He looked down at her as she looked up at him. He cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Do you, um... Do you find me annoying?"

"What?"

"Do you find me annoying?"

He looked incredulously at his wife. "Why would you ask something like that?"

She continued nonchalantly drawing paths on his chest. "I don't know... I'm just wondering if maybe I get on your nerves sometimes."

Jasper opened his mouth to protest and lolled his head back over his shoulders. "I am going to kill Lauren Mallory."

"No, Jasper, she was kind of right."

"In what universe is that girl right about anything she says?" He clenched his fists. Jasper was well aware of the mad crush she had on him and it would have been tolerable if he didn't have to deal with the lust she sent to him everyday. He still dealt with it, but insulting Alice would be his breaking point.

"I understand that I can be a little too... chipper at times."

He took her hand and kissed two of her knuckles. "That's one of the very, very many things that I love about you."

"With all the shopping trips and the surprises and everything else; I know it's not something you enjoy very much, but you still play along anyway."

"What about me and my thirst problems? My depressions? Shopping seems pretty tame compared to that."

Alice smiled at him and ran her small hand over his cheek. "I just want you to know that if it gets too much, you can tell me."

Jasper looked at her uncertainly. Ever since she first joined high school, her self-esteem had been steadily waning. He wasn't going to give Lauren Mallory any joy in knowing that she got her.

"Jasper, please?"

She squeezed his hand. Alice never let it show that she was affected by the things teenage girls had to say about her. She always took it in stride, but Jasper knew better. He knew that she hid her feelings for the sake of everyone else. He pulled her close to him and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay, I will... But you are absolutely not annoying."

She giggled. "Fair enough."

He leaned forward and started kissing her cheek. She leaned back so that he was on top of her and trailing kisses along her jawline and neck.

"So, what about me?" he asked in between kisses. "Am I annoying?"

She laughed and shook her head, shivering slightly from his touch.

"The thirst problems?"

Alice shook her head and pulled tightly on the collar of his shirt.

"Depressions?"

She answered in a low moan as his hands and started to creep down her waist.

"Absolutely nothing?"

Alice suddenly froze underneath him. Her eyes were wide as they were both frozen holding the other close. "Um..."

"... Alice?"

He lifted his face up from her neck and looked into her face as she glanced around uncomfortably. "Well… what matters is we're here now, right? You and me, and we really shouldn't care about-"

"It's the history discussions, isn't it?"

"If you could maybe just tone it down a little bit."

Jasper sighed. "Fair enough."

She giggled as he pouted like an upset toddler before returning his face to her neck and picking up where he left off.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Yehey! After a few crazy February weeks, I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I haven't written in a while.

Here's another fluff chapter. This story had been sitting in my laptop for two weeks and I only recently managed to write it. Enjoy, and please do review! :)

* * *

Alice absentmindedly braided Renesmee's hair as she doodled spirals on a notebook. It was another one of their moments together, as aunt and niece; something which Alice cherished whenever she got the opportunity. Renesmee had no problems letting her fix her hair or pick her clothes. Rosalie always got into mood swings whenever Alice chose something for her she didn't like, and there was practically no hope for Bella.

"Aunt Alice, I have a question."

"Anything, sweetheart."

Nessie abandoned her drawings and turned to Alice with a serious, yet thoughtful expression. "How did you and Uncle Jasper first meet?"

Alice had answered the question several times over the years, yet it still startled her when Nessie had asked it. She was a child in almost every aspect, however at the same time she was also one of the most mature minds in the household.

Alice smiled fondly as she recalled distant memories. "Now, that happened a long while ago. Jasper and I have been together for a very long time."

"But he's always been with you, right?"

"Well, not always."

Nessie's eyes widened and she looked as if she had just been slapped. "But-"

"Don't worry, Ness. We've always loved each other. But there was a time when he was with another woman. A very horrible woman. Her name was Maria."

"If she was so horrible, why was he with her?"

"It wasn't really his choice. Maria was the one who changed him. She made him believe that there was no life other than the one she gave him. She forced him to stay with her, even though he hated her."

"Was she the one who gave Uncle Jasper his scars?"

"She was the reason, yes."

Nessie looked down and her eyes traveled back to her drawing. Alice saw the same sadness in her eyes that she saw in the rest of their family's when they found out about Jasper's past. Alice took her niece's chin and gently lifted up to face her. She smiled.

"Jasper had a very difficult life before he met me. He was... lost and he didn't really know where he was supposed to go or what he was supposed to do. Maria forced him to believe that he was supposed to stay with her, until one day, he had enough and left. He was traveling Philadelphia one rainy day, went into a diner... and he met me."

Nessie smiled and her eyes shone slightly. "Why does Dad keep on saying that you knew Uncle Jasper before you met him?"

Alice giggled and rolled her eyes. "What your dad means is that I had a vision of Jasper after I was changed. It was the very first vision I had. I searched for him until I found him in Philadelphia."

"Why do you think you had the vision of him?"

"I don't know... Whatever the reason is, it was the best vision I've ever had."

"I can imagine it would have been." It was Alice's turn to smile at her niece's cleverness.

Alice suddenly grimaced as a foul smell reached her nose. "I think you should run along now, Nessie. Jacob's here to pick you up."

Renesmee's eyes widened. She pushed her things aside and pecked Alice on the cheek in one fluid motion before she was out the door. Alice shook her head and laughed. She tidied up the mess Renesmee had caused in her hurry while thinking about the story she had just told. She sat in silence for a while before she finally spoke.

"So why do you think I had the vision? Was it fate or... just a desire to get out of the rain?"

Jasper emerged silently from the kitchen watching his wife fondly. "What do you think?"

"Maybe it was just good timing..." Alice reached out and took his hand as he sat next to her on the floor. "But do you know another couple who have met under the circumstances of a vision of the future and a tyrannical vampire woman in a rainy Philadelphia diner?"

Jasper smiled and kissed her hand as she stroked his cheek. "Going into that diner was the best decision I've ever made."

"So, I think we can both agree that it was our destiny."

"Destiny it is, then," he kissed her softly on her lips and smirked. "To think... I had half a mind to just get an umbrella that day."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm back! Firstly, I want to thank all those who've reviewed and added this story and others to their favorites and alerts. Seeing those are what helped me to finally come up with a new chapter. I'm also sorry it took me a long while, and it's definitely go to be writing again.

This one isn't exactly what you call fluff, but it definitely has your daily fill of Alice and Jasper love. Enjoy, and as always, review! :)

_Synopsis: Alice begins to lose hope during her and Jasper's search for the Cullens._

* * *

Alice's hand gripped tightly as they sped through the forest. He occasionally intervened, keeping her excitement in check. This was the closest they had come to finding the Cullens in almost two years. Alice had seen them preparing to move, but they weren't planning on leaving for another week.

"We're here!"

Alice came to an abrupt stop with Jasper right behind her. They had approached a small clearing. There was a stone pavement leading from the trees to a log cottage. It was small but cozy and decorated with a wide variety of flowers. Alice mentioned that it came from Esme's love of gardening.

"We're finally here," Alice repeated. She looked up into Jasper's eyes and smiled.

Jasper squeezed her hand as they began to walk toward the house. He couldn't feel any emotions inside but he knew he had difficulty sensing the emotions of those he wasn't familiar with. The only emotions he was ever familiar with were Alice's. He couldn't help but feel slightly on edge and resisted the urge to stand in front of Alice. She had told him repeatedly that the Cullens would become their family and were no threat. He couldn't hear or sense anyone home, but Alice was so sure this time, he let her determination drive out all doubt.

After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the front door. Alice knocked gently. They waited for a few moments and were met with continued silence. Alice furrowed her eyebrow in confusion as if something were not going according to her visions. She twisted the doorknob and it opened, revealing an empty house. The walls had blank spots were furniture had recently hung and the smell of box still hung around the room.

Jasper looked at Alice, whose expression was unreadable as she stared at the room.

"I don't... I don't understand. They were here just this morning."

She walked into the house and searched each of the rooms, convinced that perhaps they were hiding or there was some clue they were missing. Jasper slowly entered the living room. It was bigger than he thought, and he wondered what it would have been like as part of the Cullens' home. Alice came back from the kitchen. Her eyes were unfocused and Jasper instinctively went to her side. Her eyes refocused after a few minutes as she returned back to the present. The emptiness in them broke Jasper's heart. "They decided to move a day earlier. Carlisle was called in to start his new job at a hospital today." She smiled sadly as she recalled something she saw in the vision. "Edward doesn't like the idea of moving again. Rosalie is rather excited. She and Emmett are going to have their honeymoon."

She stared at the ground. Jasper felt no sadness coming from her, but a deep feeling of hopelessness. It was wrong. Alice shouldn't be feeling this way. She was giving up hope on the people she already considered as her family.

"I'm sorry."

"No," she looked up at him, the same sad smile still on her face. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

Jasper shook his head. "No, it's-"

"I'm sorry that I have to put you through all of this," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. "We've been chasing them for so long. We were so close this time, I felt it. I knew it." She let out a shaky sigh as sobs began to overtake her body. Jasper arms were around her immediately and gently pulled her down to the floor where she cried tearlessly against his chest. "We were so close..."

Jasper rubbed her back, resisting the urge to make her sadness go away with his power. "It's okay. We'll keep on trying. If they just settled in, I doubt there's any chance they'll be leaving anytime soon."

"I-I... I can't see. It's all blurry now," she spoke in between sobs. "I don't even know what I'm doing anymore."

"It's alright. Take a rest."

"No. I don't even know why I'm still doing this. We'll try looking for them in the next place and before we know it they'll be gone in a poof of air!" She laughed humorlessly. "Sometimes I still try to convince myself they're even real! Why are we still doing this, Jasper? Why are we still trying?"

"We do it because we're trying to get to our family. We do it because we know someday we will get to them."

"You believe that?" Alice looked up at him, almost accusingly.

"I have faith that we will," he replied with the all the conviction he could muster.

Her voice trembled and her body shook with sobs even though her cheeks remained dry. "Why? Why do you have faith, Jasper? After all that's happened to you..."

Jasper smirked. He didn't know why he found the topic of faith and belief ironic, especially with regards to himself. "I'd like to think that I've always had faith. I'd like to think that during my darkest times with Maria, I had even the slightest inkling of hope left. No matter what she forced me to do, I continued to go on because I held on to the idea that someday, if not me, some other creature would come along and deal to her what she rightfully deserves. We have to hold on to things, otherwise we're just going to lose ourselves completely."

"What are you holding on to now?", Alice asked without looking up at him.

Jasper smiled as if he was remembering a distant memory. "I hold on to the hope that I'll never see Maria ever again, or that I'll never have to do her bidding. And I hold on to the hope that maybe one day I'll get used to this new diet and the thirst won't be so strong. Maybe I'll even be able to get through a single day without worrying about killing a innocent human being."

Alice was gazing blankly at nothing as her head rested on his chest. Her emotions were as blank and empty as her expression. Jasper reached down and gently lifted her chin toward him. He smiled. "But above all that, I hold on for you. I have faith because of you, Alice." Her breath shook as she looked into his eyes. "We'll find them. I know we will."

Alice finally smiled. It was her true smile; one of pure happiness. The same smile she gave the first time she saw Jasper. She reached up and kissed him softly. He felt all her hope returning and enveloping them both. She didn't say anything, just as she had said very little during their first meeting; and Jasper understood, because words would never be enough.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry this came real late; I just recovered from a nasty flu. :( I'm really thankful for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I know the recent chapter was a little heavy, so this is a lighter, longer, and hopefully fluffier one (I'm really not good at pure fluff). Read, review, and enjoy. :)

Synopsis: During Alice and Jasper's seach for the Cullens, Alice asks Jasper to teach her how to fight.

* * *

Alice landed on Jasper with a thud of marble, and Jasper teased her by making a show of how heavy she was. She growled playfully. It was day, and they would stay in the forest until it would be safe for them to travel.

"Jasper."

"Alice."

"I want you to do something for me," she said absentmindedly while tracing patterns on his shirt.

"I'd do anything for you."

"Good, then. I want you to teach me how to fight."

"What?"

"I want to learn how to defend myself."

Jasper laughed. "I think you're already pretty adept at doing that."

"Well yes, but if ever I would need to defend myself in some sort of situation, you know."

Jasper looked down at her fondly and stroked her hair as she continued to draw patterns on his chest. "And why would you need to know how to defend yourself when I'd never let anything happen to you?"

"That's sweet and all, but... you said you'd do anything for me," and with one single pout, Jasper found it impossible to say no. He was beginning to realize just how easy Alice could get her way when she wanted to.

They travelled further into the forest until they found a clearing which was large and far enough from any humans. Alice had insisted on bringing a bag of extra clothes.

"What, are you afraid we're going to get sweaty?" Jasper laughed.

"You never know," she giggled.

"Alright, I think this is good enough."

Alice set down the bag down and shrugged expectantly. "First lesson."

Jasper's features suddenly softened. "Come here," he gestured toward her with a gentle expression.

Alice approached him curiously. He placed both of his hands on her arms. He seemed as if he were ready to hug her. Alice was suddenly pushed to the ground with Jasper pinned on top of her.

"The first thing you have to remember in a fight is pretty obvious- always be on your guard. No matter who or what you're fighting, anything can happen."

Alice kicked her legs up and managed to push Jasper off. She crouched, ready to attack and defend herself. Jasper was merely watching her, looking as calm as always; but Alice knew better than to let her guard down. Keeping her emotions as calm as she could, she glimpsed into the future and saw him ducking low. In one swift movement, she charged toward him. She aimed for his head and prepared to hit him low at the last moment. Faster than the human eye could see, Jasper met her midway and pummeled into her, landing on top of her again.

"No doubt your visions will help you with other vampires, but they won't be much help against newborns. They react on impulse, choosing a path and sometimes changing their minds faster than you'll be able to see. While it's always helpful to use your powers in a fight, you have to assume your main weapons will be your own physical strength."

Alice attempted to throw Jasper off again, but failed. "That all you have?"

For a while, Alice caught a hint of naughtiness in his smirk. She wagged her eyebrows suggestively, making him snicker, before thrusting her head upward and hitting her forehead with his. He fell off of her, giving her time to leap on top of him and reversing their prior situation, with her pinned on top of him.

"Maybe," she whispered into his ear.

Jasper laughed. "Okay, um... looks like you've got that down."

"What's next, boss?" she leaned forward in a business-like manner but her mood was too mischevous to be taken seriously.

He forced himself up and held out an arm to pull her up. "Maybe that's enough for now."

"No! Come on, I can go all day! Please?"

Jasper looked down at her small form and couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. Alice's emotions were some of the strongest he had ever encountered. "Alright," he smiled when Alice squeaked in excitement. "You have to remember to always analyze the pros and cons of a situation. Before engaging somebody in a battle, it's always best to see who has the upper hand. Right now, you have the upper hand. You have your visions. You can see my moves before I even do them."

At that cue, Alice's eyes unfocused for a short moment just in time for her to jump out of the way as Jasper charged into her. She landed in a lithe crouch facing him, bracing for attack.

"Good," Jasper said. "A proper stance never goes amiss." He lunged at her and Alice barely managed to keep herself from being hauled to the ground. "Even when the moves are foreseen in a battle, if you lack the proper physical stability, you could still be easily outmatched."

"I'm tiny and fast, does that count?" she piped in before dodging another attack.

"You just have to learn to play to your own strengths. Discover your enemy's weakness and use your own strength against them."

Alice charged into Jasper but ducked at the last minute, sending a low kick to his legs that caused him to trip. Jasper managed to balance himself just in time to dodge another attack. They circled each other, eyes moving over every inch of the other's body to prepare for any movement. Alice knew that she could have easily used her power, but suddenly found herself enjoying the momentary spontaneity. As they continued to move about each other like vultures circling their prey, Alice suddenly felt her body start to slump. She began to feel as though something was weighing her body down. It took her a moment to realize that this was the closest her vampire body would get to feeling tired, even though she was nowhere near her physical limit. Alice turned to Jasper, who was watching her with an impassive expression and gasped. "You empathic cheat, you!"

Jasper flashed a teasing smile and lunged at her. Their fight seemed to last for hours, up until the point that it became a game for the both of them. Alice would tease him, feinting and then catching him off guard. Jasper would tease her with his movements, moving so close to her that his teeth would brush her skin. Suddenly neither of them were the teacher or the student. Their movements started to match; Alice's grace complimenting Jasper's swiftness and strength. Jasper was never afraid that he would actually hurt her, because he knew that Alice was safe in his hands; and she put all her trust in him.

Jasper attempted to grab Alice's waist, and she kicked off his chest. He steadied himself before landing on a large pile of wood and twigs. Alice flashed an innocent smile.

"Okay, are you doing this to learn to defend yourself, or to see how long before I give in?" Jasper laughed.

Alice smiled and charged into him until he landed on the wood, which crunched underneath them and buckled precariously. She folded her arms on his chest and looked into his eyes. "Maybe I also wanted to see how amazing you are."

"You call this amazing?" Jasper asked, amused.

"Sometimes you focus so hard on the bad aspects, you forget you're an incredible fighter," she stroked a stray curl of blonde hair from his face.

Jasper smiled at her, and Alice couldn't help but feel a fluttering sensation in her chest. "So, you think one day we'll be one and fight as a team?" he smirked. Alice giggled. The wood beneath them snapped loudly and suddenly gave way to the puddle of mud underneath. Alice slowly opened her eyes and brushed the spots of mud off of her face, happy for her prior move of landing on Jasper's chest. Jasper's white shirt was now completely covered. He brought his hands up to his face and brushed the mud covering it. "Yeah, maybe one day."

"I told you we'd need extra clothes," Alice replied, trying her best not to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The idea for this chapter came to me out of nowhere. This is a drabble-y fluff chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

Spontaneity was a big part of Alice and Jasper's relationship. Jasper knew that to be able to give her a truly fun time, he had to learn to be downright impulsive and carefree. They had been walking hand-in-hand for what seemed to be the past few hours, enjoying a rare moment in each other's company.

"I'm bored," Alice giggled.

"So why are you laughing?"

"Because I find it funny that I'm bored," she smiled and pressed a finger to his cheek.

"Well," he straightened his jacket in a gentlemanly manner, causing Alice to laugh more. "I suppose it shall be my sworn duty today to assure that my wife will no longer have to suffer through the troubles of boredom."

"Yeah, like you could do that."

"Is that a challenge?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Alice made a mock evil laugh and twiddled her fingers under her chin. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Perfect. This'll be easier than you'll expect." Jasper's always let his Texan accent come out whenever he felt playful, much to Alice's delight.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I just have to be spontaneous."

"Alright, then." Alice sat down on a nearby rock and folded her arms expectantly. "Do something spontaneous."

Jasper watched her fondly for a few seconds and smiled. "You wait right here. I will go and find something completely spontaneous, and I promise you will be bored no longer." He was out of sight quickly and Alice was left laughing to herself. "And no visions!"

Jasper returned almost thirty minutes later, just as Alice was reaching the peak of her boredom.

"Finally. You better have found something exciting to compensate for-"

She stopped when she saw the excited expression on his face. "I think I found my spontaneous something."

He held out his hand and Alice took it quizzically. He led her quickly into the forest. They moved swiftly through the trees for a few minutes until Jasper led through a path that emerged into a large clearing.

"Jasper, what-"

Alice gasped. There was a large fence encircling a wide space of land and within grazing peacefully within were two large and graceful horses. One of them was a deep chestnut colored mare while the other was a large brown stallion with spots of white. Alice turned to Jasper, who was already carrying riding equipment in his arms.

"No! Jasper, we don't even know who this farm belongs to!"

"So?" he chuckled. "We'll put everything back when we're done."

Alice watched curiously as Jasper calmly made his way toward the chestnut mare. It seemed startled when it first saw him and started stamping its hooves.

"Shh," he reached out a hand slowly. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He began stroking the side of its head until the mare's stamping stopped and began nuzzling his hand. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Did you just use your ability on that horse?"

"It's a matter of gaining its trust. At the same time, the horse needs to gain yours. It's important to solidify your bond with it, especially if you're about to ride." He smiled nostalgically as he stroked the mare's mane. "I haven't been this close to one of these fine creatures since before I was changed." He held out his hand toward Alice. "C'mon."

"What?"

"Well I still have a challenge to win, don't I? Spontaneous enough for ya, darlin'?"

Alice laughed again and in a few quick, memorized movements, Jasper had fit on both the saddle and the reins. He helped her climb delicately onto the mare's back. "Remember to put most of your weight on the stirrups. Sit too much on its back and your weight might break her spine."

"How's this?"

"That's perfect." He led the mare forward in a slow trot. "Now pull the reins back if you want her to stop. Pull them to the right if you want her to go left, and left if you want to go right."

Jasper slowly let go of the reins and watched as the mare trotted forward and moved from side to side, all at Alice's command. The mare went from a slow trot, to a gallop, until it started running across the field. Alice laughed in delight as the mare let out a neigh. She turned around and suddenly realized Jasper had disappeared. Her eyes scanned the field for him.

"Looking for someone?"

Jasper looked almost regal on the stallion. Even after years without having ridden a horse, he controlled the stallion's movement perfectly and fluidly, as if horseback riding had become a natural instinct for him. He motioned, tipping an imaginary hat in her direction. "M'lady."

Alice bit her lip as she succumbed to her husband's charm. "Alright. Alright! You win."

"What's that?"

"You win! Only you, Jasper Whitlock, would ever go through such crazy and-and ... spontaneous lengths just to keep me out of boredom... and to keep me happy."

"I wouldn't have this ring on my finger if I couldn't now, would I?" Jasper reined his horse closer toward Alice and kissed her softly.

"Not to mention," she raised her eyebrows suggestively, "you're looking mighty fine on horseback."

Jasper chuckled, "Well, you're not looking to bad yourself, you hyperactive, bouncing, fiendish little pixie, you."

She giggled. "Oh, you... you southern, gentelmanly... sexy little cowboy, you."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The idea for this came to me while I was studying, as you can guess. I have wondered how the Cullens feel about their education. Don't worry, this still has fluff. Enjoy, and review!

* * *

"Alice... will you... please... focus?"

Jasper did his best not to submit as Alice's kisses traveled slowly down his neck.

"How can I... focus," she spoke between kisses, "when you look... so... handsome in... intellect mode?"

Jasper closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as her hands began to wrap around his stomach. "You have an exam to study for... A major one, I might add."

Alice withdrew abruptly from his neck and Jasper relaxed as her lust faded quickly from the room. She huffed stubbornly and slumped her chin on his shoulder. "Fair enough."

He shook his head disapprovingly and turned his attention back down to the thick volume called 'The Fundamentals of Advanced Engineering' that lay open on his lap. "Alright, give me a few examples of electrical circuit components that contribute to impedance."

Alice was still behind Jasper, but he could feel her hands move to his shoulders and start massaging them. "Well, you have... the resistors," her voice seemed confused, but her hands started to move down his back, "... the inductors," and onto the belt of his pants, "...capacitors..."

"Alice!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You said you wanted me to help you study."

Alice sighed. "I do."

"Alright then, so you have to concentrate... Okay?"

"Okay..." she pouted and collapsed opposite to where he sat on the bed.

"Okay. Now... explain the difference... between... alternating current and... dire-... Alice!"

"What?"

"Don't think I can't tell what you're doing!"

"I'm not doing anything."

Jasper exhaled exasperatedly and flushed out the lust that had suddenly engulfed his body. "I thought that we both agreed on this. Opening up new horizons and taking up new things in college this year."

"That's why I've taken up my first ever engineering course," she smiled convincingly, yet felt far from enthusiastic.

He sighed. "Look, I know that going through college for the fourth or fifth time can make things seem pretty pointless... But how many people can say they've majored or studied Fine Arts, Literature, Astronomy, Physics, History, and everything else in one lifetime? We're incredibly lucky this way. It's not the first lifestyle a vampire would choose, but it beats... other alternatives. If this is how we're going to live, then we might as well make the most out of it, right?"

"Right."

"One last time; the difference between alternating-"

"Alternating current periodically changes direction, while direct current travels in only one path," Alice replied without a moment of hesitation.

Jasper quirked an eyebrow, "You said you were having trouble-"

"Jasper, I can be just as much a tech junkie as Rosalie. I'm pretty sure I know my fair share of engineering."

"Then why did you insist that I review you?" Alice folded her arms across her chest and looked down. It was strange for Jasper to feel embarrassment coming from her, since Alice was always so confident in her actions. "Come on... tell me," he nudged her shoulder encouragingly.

"Because... it just seems like it's been a while since we've had a moment like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Like this!" she took both his hands in hers and rubbed them gently. "Just you and me."

"We're always alone together."

"Yeah, but lately, it hasn't really felt right. You're always busy and I'm always just trying to catch your attention."

"So, you miss spending time with me?"

"No, silly. I miss you," she began playfully locking her fingers together with his.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he lifted her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

"You just seemed so preoccupied recently with college. I didn't want to draw you away from it; at the same time... I didn't want to draw you away from me."

Alice looked back down at their intertwined hands, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Jasper sighed and began to fill the room with his guilt. It was bad enough that he had been neglecting her, and even worse that she was ashamed to admit it. He thought back on the past few weeks and realized how foolish he had been.

"Alice... I'm sorry... I didn't even realize how... how stupid I've been lately," he lifted her head once more. "I'm sorry."

"Don't get me wrong; I know how important this is to you. And I'm really happy that you've become so passionate about your studies. Your intelligence is one of your very, very many gifts," she reached her hand out and stroked his cheek. "You're right about how lucky we are being immortal and... forever learning. We have enough time in our lives to become everything we want to be. This is what you enjoy the most and if it makes you happy... then it makes me really, really happy."

"Have I really become the husband who does whatever he wants and neglects his wife and leaves her alone, happy for his happiness?" he smirked slightly and she laughed. "It's not what I enjoy the most... and it's definitely not what I love most. I've always had this... natural curiosity about things and I didn't exactly have the chance to get a proper education in my early years. Emmett, Rosalie, and even Edward get tired of going through endless cycles of high school and college, but I don't think I can ever get sick of learning and trying to understanding things... enigmas, and all."

"Who knows, you might even be the one to come up with the ultimate theory of the universe!" she piped.

Jasper chuckled and put a hand on her cheek. He stared at her, amazed at how she could have such patience and love for him, as he stroked her face. "But no matter how much of a fun or rewarding experience it is, it's never gonna be the best part about living forever. It's never going to compare to spending eternity with the biggest enigma of them all," he shook her shoulder playfully while she giggled. "My greatest priority in life will always be protecting you and making you feel loved. You're the greatest gift any man or vampire could ever have and I get to spend every day of my very long life with you... And I'm never going to take you for granted, ever... again," he took both her hands and kissed them gently. "Do you forgive me?"

Alice sighed and suppressed a giggle as Jasper pouted for a dramatic effect. They stared at each other for a while and she knew that even though she already forgave him, Jasper wouldn't let down if she didn't accept his apology. He was too much of a gentleman that way.

She smiled softly at him, unable to resist his charm. Suddenly, a booming voice broke their silence.

"Aww, kiss him, Alice!" came Emmett's voice downstairs; distant, yet loud enough for both of them to hear.

Alice laughed and rolled her eyes. Jasper shrugged, silently agreeing with Emmett. She chuckled and leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips.

Jasper stroked her hair and wrinkled his nose. "Okay... maybe I can... do get sick of it... Somedays."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Guess not."

Alice laughed and toyed with one of the curls on his hair. "So... since we've got this," she ran a hand over the book on Jasper's lap, "done with... What do you say we move on to a different subject?"

"Like... what?" he raised an eyebrow slowly, his hands pulling her closer. He looked smooth and clam, but both were steadily getting excited.

"Hmm... Anatomy?" she bit her lip innocently.

"Well, screw engineering, then," he tossed the book away and barely noticed when it landed messily on top of his desk as Alice threw herself on top of him. Her enthusiasm reached its peak as she finally felt his lust filling and overwhelming her.

"Okay... keep it down, kids," Emmett called again.


End file.
